Computer systems come packaged and pre-installed with a variety of fonts. In most instances, users will find the fonts that they want already installed on their computer system. However, there may be times when users need a particular type of font that is not installed on the computer system. In such a case, users can typically find fonts elsewhere and install it on their computer system. There are numerous ways for users to find and retrieve fonts for their computer system. For example, users can find fonts on a website and download it to their computer system.
Once the font has been retrieved to their computer system, a user can install the font on his computer system. In most cases, the user must copy the font into the right folder in order to install the font on the computer system. Therefore, if the user does not know where to copy the font, then he will be unable to install the retrieved font. Another drawback of the current font installation method is that users are unable to preview the retrieved font until it has been installed on the computer system. In some instances, it may be possible that users inadvertently retrieved the wrong font. Under current font installation methods, users will not know that they downloaded the wrong font until they install the font on their computer system. Once they figure out that a wrong font has been installed, then they have to uninstall the font.
Therefore, there is a need for a better way of installing fonts on a computer system. Specifically, there is a need for way for installing fonts on a computer system without having to manually copy the font to a folder. Additionally, there is a need for a way for previewing a font, before installing the font on the computer system. Ideally, this technique can be used to install other types of assets.